Sal conmigo
by Lovely-Shy girl
Summary: No, Gokudera Hayato no era feo, para nada. Pero definitivamente aquella propuesta te tomó por sorpresa ¿Estarías dispuesta a darle un giro radical a tu monótona vida? /-¡Te lo dije, Tsuna! ¡Tenemos a un pervertido entre nosotros!-/ 5986 one-shot


**Disclaimer: **KHR es propiedad de Akira Amano, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

* * *

SAL CONMIGO

* * *

.

_/One-shot/_

.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Haru que quizás, en algún remoto tiempo, ella terminaría siendo la novia de Gokudera Hayato, probablemente, ella hubiese estallado en carcajadas y entre risas hubiese cuestionado la salud mental de esta persona, allien, o lo que sea que fuese.

Porque Haru Miura iba a ser la futura esposa del próximo jefe de la familia Vóngola: Tsunayoshi Sawada. O como ella simplemente le llamaba: "_Tsuna-san"_

-K-Kyoko-chan y yo hemos empezado a salir-

-¡Hahi! ¡Felicidades chicos!-

Por supuesto, en su prototipo de futuro perfecto no entraba Kyoko Sasagawa (o al menos no con tanta relevancia), ni mucho menos un Tsuna de la mano de la joven recientemente mencionada.

Fue entonces que se sintió perdida, como si aquel rumbo que ella misma había forjado con esfuerzo, aquel rumbo en el que tenía la mirada fija, hubiese desaparecido dejándola completamente a la deriva.

¿Qué hacer cuando todos tus anhelos fueron destrozados cruelmente de un día para otro?

-Sal conmigo-

-¿Q-Qué?-

-Que salgas conmigo, mujer estúpida.- ella parpadeó repetidas veces claramente confundida, aquella mirada verde la desconcertaba por completo- En las afueras de la ciudad tengo una mansión en la que solo están los sirvientes de mi familia. Estoy seguro que ellos no nos molestarán, pero de todas maneras espero que no hagas mucho ruido, no me gusta que ellos sepan qué es lo que hago y que no. Allí tengo una habitación que estoy seguro que te gustará.-

-¡Hahi! –con los nervios a flor de piel intentó guardar la compostura- ¿Y-y porqué Gokudera-san quiere hacer _eso _con Haru?-

-Porque ya no aguanto más.- un débil color carmesí coloreaba las mejillas del joven. _"¡Hahi! ¡Está hablando en serio! ¡Gokudera-san ama a Haru!"- _Creo que eras la única idiota que no se ha dado cuenta cómo me pongo cuándo te veo…-

"_¡Se me confesó!"_

Pasó con rapidez una mano por sus ojos tratando de borrar todo rastro de lágrimas en ellos. Gokudera Hayato nunca le había atraído como hombre, puesto que hasta aquel entonces solo tenía ojos para Tsuna, pese a ello, aquel calor sofocante en sus mejillas, y aquel rápido palpitar en su pecho, fueron algo inevitable.

-No-

-¿Ah?-

-¡Haru no va a salir contigo!-

Finalmente, luego de haberle visto fijamente y corroborar que no había señal de mentira o burla en su mirada, sus ojos chocolate giraron con brusquedad hacia un costado y refunfuñando por lo bajo se levantó de su asiento buscando la salida de aquella oscura habitación.

-¡Hombres! ¡Siempre queriendo aprovecharse de la situación! Son todos unos idiotas.-

Y así, soltando improperios en su camino, y con la mirada atenta de muchos, salió dando un sonoro golpazo.

Gokudera tuvo que contar hasta diez para lograr mantener la calma. ¡¿Por qué mierda aquella estúpida mujer había terminado insultándole?! Y eso no es todo, esta vez no solo lo había insultado a él, no, esta vez aquella idiota había osado insultar también al Juudaime- _"Estúpida mujer"- _Aunque a decir verdad, el insulto calló como anillo al dedo al beisbolista. –_"Él sí es un idiota"- _

¡¿Por qué será que las mujeres son así?! Porque cuando uno se preocupaba por ellas, ellas hacían un lío de estupideces e incluso te terminaban insultando.

Todos habían quedado en ir a ver una película juntos. Él lo único que había dicho es que saliesen del cine y gentilmente- como muy pocas veces hacía- la invitó a su casa más lejana para que se sintiese cómoda. ¿Por qué? Bueno, las películas nunca fueron de su agrado, siempre –sin excepción alguna- terminaba queriéndose dormir a mitad del filme. ¿Y ella? Ella estaba sentada a su lado. Miura no dejaba de sollozar en su sitio –y no sollozaba precisamente por la película- sollozaba tan bajo que estaba seguro que nadie más que él la escuchaba, así que ¿por qué no salir de aquel aburrido lugar?

Recordaba vagamente que alguna vez oyó decir a su hermana que usualmente, cuando las mujeres estaban deprimidas, por alguna extraña razón sentían la imperiosa necesidad de comer grandes cantidades de helado y el corroboró aquello al ver –forzadamente- una cursi novela. Él también gustaba del helado –y no precisamente por estar deprimido- por lo que, en más de una ocasión, se había encerrado solo en una habitación comiendo todo el helado que se le antoje.

Luego de pensarlo mucho, optó por invitar a Haru a su casa para que, al igual que él, se encierre en una habitación y coma todo el helado que guste a la vez que llora. Había pensado que era una idea brillante, siendo que su casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, ella podría haberse sentido más _libre _de desahogarse. Quiera aceptarlo o no, tal y como se lo había dicho, ya no soportaba verla así, aquello era algo vergonzoso viniendo de su parte, pero últimamente cada vez que se cruzaba con la joven, no podía evitar ver aquella tristeza que emanaba con tan solo una mirada. Antes solían discutir con tanta naturalidad que hasta podía afirmar que en cierta manera aquellas usuales discusiones lograban relajarlo. Es por eso que cada vez que veía a Haru con esos nuevos ánimos, no podía evitar enfurecerse y sentir ganas de golpear todo aquello que se cruce en su camino; y tal parece, todos se habían dado cuenta de ello.

_No es que ella me importe_

-Tsk, yo también me largo de aquí-

Indudablemente, luego de unos segundos, el oji-verde se levantó de su sitio y salió del lugar, ya luego se disculparía con el Décimo por su desobediencia.

Gokudera Hayato siempre había sido alguien intuitivo, pero aquella ocasión, sin querer, había estado tan sumido en su conversación con la chica de castaños cabellos que no repuso en la atenta mirada del guardián de la lluvia. Yamamoto Takeshi había observado y escuchado con diversión todo lo dicho por la pareja. No es que lo haya hecho a propósito, _simplemente fue algo inevitable. _Por un lado estaba seguro a lo que se refería Gokudera, pero por otro tenía la leve sospecha del por qué de aquella reacción por parte de Haru… _"No pienses en cosas pervertidas"- _se dijo a sí mismo al momento de darse un pequeño golpe en la mejilla derecha.

-Dan ganas de ir tras ellos y saber que sucederá ahora.-finalizó con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

_¿Haru no puede ser tan pervertida… verdad?_

.

/ / /

.

-¡Hayato!-

¿Y ahora por qué rayos aquella estúpida mujer lo llamaba por su nombre? Un mes había pasado desde que sucedió aquel incidente en el cine, ellos no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra pero de alguna extraña manera Gokudera podía jurar el verla psicológicamente mucho mejor –por no decir que parecía la misma de siempre- aparentemente había logrado superar todo con respecto al Décimo.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, estúpida mujer?-

No es como si le gustase formar aquellas escenas a mitad de la calle, podía sentir muchas miradas en su persona, Tsuna veía confundido a la joven mientras que Yamamoto sonreía levemente, nuevamente Gokudera no se percató de ello.

-¡Acepto!-

-¿Y qué se supone que aceptas, mujer?-

-¡Haru acepta salir contigo!- todos se quedaron en silencio salvo Yamamoto que esta vez no pudo evitar el reír limpiamente- Por supuesto, con esto Haru no se refiere que acepta acostarse contigo tal y como me pediste, yo decidiré cuándo quiero o no acostarme contigo, así que espero que logres aguantar tus ganas.-

-¡Gokudera resultó ser todo un pervertido!- dijo alegre Yamamoto.

-¡Bien! ¡Con esto Haru aclaró todo!-

-¡O-oye mujer, pero de qué-

Las palabras del guardián de la tormenta fueron cortadas por los labios de Haru sobre los suyos, era un beso dulce y un tanto desesperado, Gokudera podía sentirse el mejor en muchas cosas, pero muy a su pesar, en esta ocasión se sentía un completo novato. _Mierda. _Intentando mantener el ritmo de los labios de la joven, Gokudera sin darse cuenta la tomó por lo cintura acercándola más a sí mismo.

-V-vaya…- susurró finalmente ella apoyando su rostro en el pecho de él.

No iba negar que al verla llegar y decirle aquellas palabras, él planeó decir que todo lo que decía era un estúpido malentendido. Y de hecho estaba apunto de decírselo de no haber sido porque ella fuese más rápida. Planeaba rechazarla, sí, pensaba que quizás ella estaba confundida, pero ahora, teniéndola en sus brazos todos aquellos planes de rechazo se esfumaron de su cabeza.

Nunca había sido bueno con respecto a descifrar sus sentimientos y sonará ridículo pero, bastó un beso para que se diese cuenta que la quería. _Quizás más de lo que él mismo se hubiese imaginado. _

-¿Ya terminaron?- dijo de forma natural Takeshi haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separen.

-¡Haru tiene entrenamiento! ¡Ya me voy!-

Moviendo un brazo ágilmente en modo de despedida, la joven se fue alejando a toda velocidad dejando un tanto pensativo a los tres jóvenes.

-V-vaya… no pensé que Gokudera-kun fuese un tanto ansioso con respecto a _eso… _-

-¡D-décimo, no es lo que parece! ¡Esa mujer estúpida lo confundió todo!-

-¡Te lo dije, Tsuna! ¡Tenemos a un pervertido entre nosotros!-

-¡O-oi! ¡No le hables mal de mi al Décimo!-

.

/ / /

.

-¡Haru está feliz!- dio un pequeño brinco y giró a ver a su acompañante- ¿Tú no lo estás? Siento como si toda mi vida hubiese estado esperando esto.

-Deja de dar brincos, tonta.-

-¡Hayato es un gruñón!-

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Haru que quizás, en algún remoto tiempo, ella terminaría siendo la novia de Gokudera Hayato, probablemente, ella hubiese estallado en carcajadas y entre risas hubiese cuestionado la salud mental de esta persona, allien, o lo que sea que fuese. Pero ahora notaba lo equivocada que estaba. Toda su vida se había encerrado en una burbuja imaginaria, una donde no la podían lastimar. Fue cuando aquella "burbuja" reventó que sintió su mundo cambiar, porque aquello más que una maldición fue una bendición, porque fue cuando sentía su mundo hecho trizas que viró el rostro hacia aquel joven de comportamiento "tosco" y por primera vez sintió que _todo estaba bien. _

_Como si siempre hubiese estado esperando por él._

Ella lo sabía. Gokudera Hayato no era como los demás, Gokudera Hayato no era _normal. _Gokudera Hayato nunca se aparecería con una rosa en mano por la ventana de su casa como tantas veces soñó cuando niña. Pero le daba igual. Porque aunque Gokudera nunca le susurre un _Me gustas, _ella sabía que él la quería, él la quería tanto como ella a él… podía verlo en su mirada.

-O-oye, -él tenía ambas manos ocultas en sus bolsillos y la mirada fija en quién sabe qué- Lo diré una vez.

-¿Qué?-

-Me gustas-

Bien, quizás no lo sabía todo. Quizás creyó conocer a Gokudera más de lo que imaginaba… y quizás él resultó ser más _lindo _de lo que hubiese esperado.

-¡A Haru también le gustas, Hayato!-

Porque ella no creía en el chico perfecto, ella no creía en el príncipe azul de armadura rebosante, ni mucho menos creía en el amor a primera vista; pero siempre y cuando tenga a _ese _chico de verde mirada, platinados cabellos y comentarios sinceros a su lado, sabía que todo lo que había tenido que pasar realmente valió la pena.

Ya que ahora, estando a su lado y tomando su mano, sabía que realmente _todo estaba bien. _ Tan bien como que dos más dos da cuatro.

-Hayato, ¿cuándo planeas pedirme matrimonio?-

_Mierda_

.

/_**Fin**__/_

_._

-¿Ven al chico apoyado contra la pared?-

-¡Wow! ¡Es increíblemente guapo! ¿Tú lo conoces, Miura?-

Todas las jovencitas de su aula prácticamente devoraban con la mirada a aquel esbelto chico, quien no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo. Todas, incluyendo a las que tantas veces le habían restregado el que tenían novio, miraban con adoración al joven. Haru sonrió con orgullo y llevó ambas manos a su cadera al momento que ladeaba suavemente la cabeza.

-¡Claro que Haru lo conoce! ¿Les gusta?-

-¡Sí!- afirmaron todas de manera unísona.

-¡Pues que lástima! ¡Él es el novio de Haru!-

Y así, dando saltos y tarareando una canción salió del aula. No, ella no era vengativa, pero sintió la necesidad de devolverles la _burla _ a ese grupo de chicas. Oh, sí, ahora se sentía bien.

-¡Perdón por la demora Hayato!-

-¿Qué tanto hablabas, mujer estúpida?-

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es estúpida! Haru solo mostraba lo que es de su pertenencia, ¿está bien, no?-

-Supongo que sí… Vamos-

-Sip-

.

/ / /

.

* * *

_**¡Hola , hola!**_

_**Bueno, soy nueva en la zona GokuHaru, así que de antemano pido disculpas si no lo hice del todo bien :S Realmente el 5986 me tiene babeando, estoy tan enganchada con esta pareja que se ha vuelto en una de mis favoritas, razón por la que en estos momentos tengo- en mi cabeza- un montón de fics donde ellos son los protagonistas :B**_

_**En fin, si les gusto este fic, o si no, si pueden darme recomendaciones para seguir mejorando, les pido que por favor me dejen un lindo review. Supongo que no les tomará mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? –Onegai! Dejen review!-**_

_**¡Nos leemos! **_

_**Gaby**_


End file.
